China's Strength and Silk
by GrayscaleSwan
Summary: A simple read about China getting a very powerful visitor.


**So it's really been a while since I posted anything. I decided to try my hand a writing again. This is just a simple one shot of Ancient China and Ancient Rome. DISCLAIMER - Some of the information might be incorrect about China, I'm not a scholar, but I just wanted to do a small fun thing. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **T** he cool air of Springtime swept over the Han dynasty, bringing with it the fruits of prosperity. China watched over a bustling marketplace. He took in the scent of savory meats, and let all types of shiny objects catch his eye. Carriages, carrying more goods and wealth, two horses wide entered the town one by one. He smiled to the imperial palace, his first Emperor of the Qin Dynasty made it so this land could grow. China would have to leave an offering for him sometime that week.

People started to scurry around with their wares and animals all in a clamor. China turned to the West to see a man of a much different background approach from the distance. This man had such a glowing presence that it felt like an entire nation was approaching. He rode forward on a horse covered in so much gold it could have passed for a gilt statue.

China took a look at the man's rugged and tan face. His sleek brown hair and clean looking stubble gave him an air of robust authority. And the way his heavy red cape swayed against golden armor with his horse's sprint made him appear all too royal and surreal. His features almost made China envious. Almost, China knew he was a superpower as well. He looked the way he looked for a reason. And he was a force to be reckoned with.

But this man meant him no harm. His slight smile felt friendly for the most part. Roman Empire was among China. Rome dismounted his horse letting his gold armor clank together against his impressive muscles.

"Ah, China. It's a pleasure to finally see you again," Roman Empire's voice boomed against China's ears. His voice also seemed friendly, but important and autocratic.

"I am also pleased, we appreciate your trade, Great Roman Empire," China returned the greetings with the shallow dip of his head.

"Us Romans love your silk products," Roman Empire said in a way that suggested some sort of deception.

"We will continue to offer much more of it," China said.

"I'm sure one can make beautiful things with your vast resources," again Roman Empire's words made China skeptical.

"Yes, we have so much wealth and resources that we can bury our nobles in suits of jade, bound by fine gold," China's silk robes billowed in a passing breeze. The red and gold interlace patterns shimmered as the robe moved through the air. China could see Rome's eyes light up at the sight.

"I'd like to speak with you about how we can make more money," Rome paused and gave a shrewd look to China. "Together," he added lowly.

China needed to be like the nobles in his land and be gentlemanly and accommodating to a power such as the Roman Empire. So he smiled and took to the Roman's side.

"Of course. I have a place for us to discuss such things," China said in a cordial way.

A bright smile graced Rome's full lips. Even though his expression brought China a special sort of warmth, another breeze pushed by. That time China's robe rippled with a more violent energy. China took a mental note of such an energy with a soft hum. Then the two were off to the palace ahead of them.

ROMAN Empire nodded at the attractive court ladies who crossed his path in the palace. A docile attendant lead both Roman Empire and China into China's special chamber. As deep red walls and thin ornate curtains, shining in a lantern's light, engulfed the two, China gestured to a sitting mat for Roman Empire. Rome gave another generous smile in thanks and situated himself on it. The mat was elevated with some sort of wooden armature and decorated with red and gold calligraphic inscriptions about the greatness of China. But Rome wouldn't care about something like that, he couldn't even read it. China lit an incense burner and closed the lid before joining Rome on another mat across from his. The acrid smelling incense swirled around the bronze body of its burner. It shrouded the gold inlay and animal motifs with its smoke, only revealing the precious metal when it pleased.

The attendant shut the door and China offered a cup of warmed wine to Roman Empire in an elegant glass cup.

"China, I've brought something for you," Roman Empire said while lounging on the mat and accepting the cup with a short huff of a thanks.

With raised eyebrows China watched the foreign nation remove a sack from his side and untie the dense rope at the top of it. After taking a sip of his own wine, China was not surprised by what Rome brought him. A small bunch of grapes suspended in water within a tiny pot that had once been corked, and a modest glass jar of honey with its comb included inside. Roman Empire must have been trying to bribe China. Mediterranean grapes and honey were some of China's favorite items from Rome's land. Next to gold.

"These are beautiful products, Roman Empire. Thank you very much," China said while taking the goods and placing them in front of him so he could see clearer. He admired the rich blackish purple of the grapes and the thickness of the amber honeycomb.

"They **are** beautiful. Now, won't you show me something?" Rome's voice carried an air of intrigue. "The worms," he followed.

China fought a disappointed look. He rose from his seat and went to his collection of special objects he kept in a lacquer painted apothecary cabinet. Out of one of the many finely decorated drawers, he pulled out a skinny box, embellished with painted cranes and phoenixes.

While approaching Rome, he lifted the top forcing the tiny hinges to squeak quieter than a mouse. Inside was a long insect coiled in a little ball struggling to wrap itself in threadlike strings of ropy silk. It wriggled against a small pillow of folded silk textiles, it's white and black colors jumping forward against the red of the fabric. Rome grinned widely at the sight.

"With those we could make our own textiles as well," Roman Empire said while looming over the box.

"I'm sure you could," China closed the lid to prevent Rome from practically drooling over the precious thing. "But, it shall not be a possibility. Silkworms are not allowed to leave my land."

The Roman Empire nearly frowned at the sentiment.

"I'm adamant," China said while placing the box back in its drawer and returning to his seat.

Rome let an attractive smile stretch across his lips once again. He stood from his spot to kneel before China. With his large hands he plucked a grape off its vine and shook it of its water. His eyes panned to China's with a bold sweep. China returned the smile rather sincerely as he watched Rome dip the fruit into the jar of honey. It dripped with the sticky substance like a line of gold wire dangling from a perfect bead. Roman Empire pinched the grape between his fingers and China opened his mouth in turn. He shut his eyes allowing his guest to roll the fruit behind his teeth and onto his tongue.

"I admire your adamant stance. But why don't you try being sweet to your Western friends?" Rome said with a voice that lacked his usual professionalism.

China sucked on the grape for a second, savoring the sugary honey that engaged his whole mouth with its warm sensation. He pressed the grape against the roof of his mouth, separating its juicy inside from its rich skin. It almost tasted too good. So sweet that if he bit down too hard its nectar would make his teeth ache. After he swallowed, he stuck his tongue out with a smile revealing a seed. Roman Empire took his hand again to retrieve the grape seed right off China's pink tongue.

"You're powerful like me. You can be kind like me too," Rome began to say while placing the seed in China's hands.

China shook his head, feeling no need for further words and responded to the intimate mood. He loosened up his posture and blew on a stark flame of a nearby oil lamp. All light depleted from the room leaving them in darkness and soon China felt Rome sit beside him. The two lied down together beautifully, like how gold lays with turquoise on a valuable Chinese item.

Their moment felt peaceful to China. He couldn't deny Rome's power and passion.

NIGHT fall caused China to rise from Rome's company. He opened the door to his chamber and left Rome in his slumber. He felt he shouldn't disturb him, for he was a guest in the palace.

In the moonlight China retreated to a place in his land, by a fertile river bank where he knew the sun would touch every morning. He planted the single grape seed among the black soil near a patch of wild flowers. He thought it probably wouldn't grow very impressively, but he'd always check on it. After covering it with the darkened soil he sprinkled river water over it with the gentle flick of his hand.

He sat with the seed for a while. Then he looked to the moon. A band of sleepy frogs emerged from the river and joined him as if they were old friends.

TO the East the sun finally rose, inviting warmth onto the earth again. As China looked down to the grape seed, he tucked in the night before, he noticed it rose up to say good morning as well. The smallest bit of light green poked from the soil like it was cheering. China's kingdom was surely a great one.

Whilst returning to the palace China noticed Rome was waking up and his incense burner had stopped producing its smoke.

"I must be off, my friend," Rome said in the low fashion of a person just waking up.

"Certainly," China said while brushing past his cabinet.

"We look forward to more trade in the future."

"Naturally, Great Roman Empire," China dug inside his cabinet drawer noting that his silkworm was still there. Maybe he didn't need to protect it from theft. "Allow me to get someone to collect your horse."

So he left.

* * *

 **A** fter a long journey back to rolling hills of green and distant mountains brightened by pink sunlight and ocean water, Rome laughed triumphantly. From his horse's worn saddlebag he pulled out China's lacquer box and gripped it with anticipation.

"The Silk Road is a long trek, but it's worth it if you bring back something valuable," Rome muttered to himself.

As he sat in his own palace on a throne of gold surrounded by his important people and attendants, he couldn't help a wide smile.

"Silkworms," he shouted to the people, before they shouted back in celebration. Once Rome pulled back the delicate lid of the box, his expression dropped.

The silkworm had vanished. And in its place was a a pile of sticky rice, bound together by a dirty smelling clay slip. Rome slammed the lid back down so hard that a split tore across the top of the wood. He couldn't believe he had been fooled. Neither could his people, due to their immediate silence.

It was time he accepted that China had grown just as powerful as he was.

CHINA sat in his chamber, grooming his long hair in an ornate mirror adorned with silver. While reaching for a jade hairpin to place in his topknot, he thought of Rome and how badly he wanted the silkworm.

With an impish smile China opened his mouth like he once did for Rome. And in the mirror he saw the tightly bound cocoon of his silkworm resting on his tongue like a stripe of living ivory.

Rome would have to try much better than that if he ever wanted silk.


End file.
